Ride To a Better Love
by nameless1010
Summary: Kurtty. When a date with Lance goes bad Kitty turns to Kurt and find more then she expected to.


Hey this is my first story and I almost didn't post it. I don't think it is nearly as good as my other  
  
story "Tears of A Cat" but hey I put up her anyway. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or anything else in this story. It's a sad life being fifteen  
  
"Kay, see ya later Lance," Kitty ran toward Scott's car and jumped in the back before he  
  
could leave. It was Friday afternoon in November and even thou it was a just slightly cool  
  
nothing could get Kitty down. She had a date with Lance tonight, gotten an 'A' on a math test,  
  
and to top it all off it was a long weekend which meant no school on Monday. Kitty smiled as  
  
Scott peeled out of the school parking lot.  
  
"What was that all about?" Scott glanced in the read-view mirror.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just making plans with Lance to go out tonight. We are going to that  
  
new theater in the next town. It is suppose to be really nice," Kitty said with a slightly  
  
daydreamish smile.  
  
"Anders! You're going out with Anders! Why would you want to do something like  
  
that?" Scott exclaimed with a nauseated look on his face.  
  
'Oh great another fight,' thought Kitty, then shot back "Um because I like him and he is  
  
nice to me."  
  
"Kitty I know that you think he is great but I don't think that he is the best to be out  
  
with," chimed in Kurt.   
  
Kitty sighed. She knew that the guys were just trying to do what they thought was best,  
  
but come on. Sure Lance was reckless sometimes, but that is what made him so exciting. The  
  
problem was that all the guys at the Institute were very protective of her. Logan and the  
  
Professor saw her as a daughter, Kurt had a crush on her and Scott and Evan saw her as a little  
  
sister that they had to take care of. Kitty was glad that they were just trying to take care of her  
  
but it wasn't like Lance had ever given them any reason, other than fighting them, not to trust  
  
him.  
  
As Scott's car pulled up in the driveway of the Institute. They all hoped out. As on every  
  
Friday Scott got ready to clean his car. "Hey get your stuff out of here or it is going in the trash!"  
  
he yelled at the group that had started to walk away. Kitty reached back and grabbed her  
  
backpack which had nothing in it, and cell phone. "  
  
'Thank God for study hall now I am free all weekend,' she thought was she climbed the  
  
stairs up to the room that she and Rouge shared. Tossing her book bag on the ground Kitty laid  
  
down to take a nap before she went anywhere. Besides this was a good way to dodge questions  
  
that were sure to be thrown her way.  
  
At six Kitty woke and looked at the clock. "Oi, I better start to get ready or I won't be  
  
outside on time."  
  
Kitty picked up her bathing things and headed down the hall. About twenty minutes later  
  
Kitty stepped out of the shower and wrapped a giant towel around herself. Kitty opened the  
  
bathroom door and looked out, the hall was empty so Kitty began her trip back to the room. It  
  
wasn't that she minded the guys seeing her in a large towel, they had once or twice before.   
  
Besides it decently covered her, but still there was always that feeling of embarrassment.  
  
Luckily no one came down the hall before she got into her room. Turning around Kitty  
  
saw that her roommate was not there. Once Kitty had stored her stuff and had put on a bathrobe  
  
she walked over to the closet. After five or six changes Kitty chose a pair of slightly faded lace  
  
up jeans and an ice blue tank top that matched her eyes. Next the young brunet patted over to the  
  
mirror and put a light shimmery white eyeshadow and mascara on with light pink blush and  
  
lipstick, and decided that for once she would leave her hair down. It was always impressive  
  
because she rarely ever did it.  
  
"Perfect, now where are my....oh there they are," Kitty grabbed a pair of sneakers and put  
  
them on.  
  
"Aren't you going to be cold with only that thin shirt on?" came her room mates voice  
  
from the doorway.  
  
"Nah, I got a jacket. Besides it's not that cold," Kitty said as a light shined through the  
  
curtains of the room. Glancing out Kitty saw Lance's jeep at the end of the drive way. "Well got  
  
to go. See ya later to night."  
  
Kitty bounded out the door towards the end of the drive way. Hoping that no one would  
  
call her back and remind her over and over that Lance was the enemy and she needed to be  
  
careful.   
  
As Kitty jumped in the jeep she pulled on her coat and gave Lance a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey hun,"   
  
"Hey, there pretty kitty. Are you ready to go?" Lance smile back.  
  
"Yep. I am so glad that I could get out without the whole 'you need to be careful when  
  
you are out with a guy' speech again," Kitty said with a sigh.  
  
"Man they give you that speech more then once?" asked Lance glancing over at her,  
  
thinking 'damn she looks hot'.  
  
"Yeah. I get it every time I go out, and I get it from Jean, Scott, Kurt, Logan, the  
  
Professor, Evan, and sometimes even Rouge," came Kitty's exasperated reply.  
  
Lance turned up the music and the rest of the ride fell into a comfortable silence. After  
  
about thirty minutes the two pulled up at the new theater, and got out. They walked up and each  
  
payed for their own ticket before heading inside. Once inside they found the room where their  
  
movie was showing and found two seats right on the aisle. Kitty took off her jacket and took the  
  
seat closest to the middle while Lance took the one closest to the aisle. Soon the lights dimmed  
  
and the previews began.  
  
About half way through the movie Lance looked over at his date. She sat there with her  
  
eyes closed. He leaned and whispered "Hey, you want to get out of here I am not really into this  
  
movie are you?"  
  
"Oh thank you! I was afraid I would have to sit here for another hour before we could  
  
leave!" Kitty exclaimed. The couple stood up and left ignoring the eyes that were following them  
  
wondering were they were going.  
  
"Freedom!" Kitty yelled as soon as they got out of the movie thearter.  
  
"Soooo...,"Lance shoved his hands into his pockets, "You want to go get something to  
  
eat. I know that there is a pizza place up the road about two minute from here. They are suppost  
  
to be really good,"  
  
"Sound good lets go," the two jumped into the jeep and headed for the restraunt. About  
  
half and hour later at 10:30 the two walked out. "That was pretty good we will have to go there  
  
some other time."  
  
"Yeah, umm Kitty I was wondering," Lance put his hand behind his head, "You want to  
  
go to Crystal Lake."  
  
Kitty froze she knew that this was going to come up sooner or later in their relationship.  
  
Crystal Lake was were people went to have sex for the first time. Kitty could have just kicked  
  
herself for not having an answer already prepared for this. Stalling so she could figure out what  
  
to say Kitty looked up, "What?"  
  
"Do you want to go to Crystal Lake," Lance asked again, he was not a very paicent person  
  
and always wanted an answer right away.  
  
"Hell no! No way!," the shorter brown haired girl frowned up at him.  
  
"Oh come on Kitty. Everyone goes there. Why can't we," irritation was edging at Lances  
  
voice by now.  
  
"Because I said no. I don't want to," Kitty's frown deepened.  
  
"If you really care you would. Come on," Lance shot back.  
  
"NO," Kitty's eyes were hard as steel. "No Lance I don't want to. I want you to take me  
  
home now!"  
  
"Fine just get in the car," Lance jumped in and slammed the door hard. Once Kitty was in  
  
they took off. Not paying attention Kitty didn't put on her seat belt.   
  
'I can't believe that he would be like that. Maybe Scott and Kurt were right. Maybe I  
  
shouldn't go out with him." Kitty was so immersed in thought that she didn't notice Lance  
  
getting madder and madder, or that fact that he was slowing down on the road.  
  
"Kitty please would you go with me," Lance was staring hard at the road, but glanced at  
  
her. Kitty's expression was set in rock. It read 'Hell no!'. Lance was furious. Finally he shoved  
  
the petite girl hard when he was going about 5 mph knocking her from the car. "Fine then be that  
  
way," he yelled and sped off into the night.  
  
Kitty tumbled down the steep hill the border the road. Doing her best to protect herself  
  
Kitty tucked in her head and use her arms to help block when a tree would get in her way. At the  
  
bottom on the hill her head smacked something hard. That last thing she saw was the moon as  
  
she blacked out.  
  
ALRIGHTY!!! I hope you like that. Please read my other story "Tears Of a Cat"! I'm out. 


End file.
